


Weekend Warriors

by AlexHunt



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: *This takes place during RCD Book 2 Chapter 16, after my Last Duchess stories but before my GMH fic when Alex addresses Viktor.
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Weekend Warriors

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“The numbers came in and The Last Duchess beat Double Agent at the box office by a landslide,“ Thomas stated proudly.

"No way!” Chris exclaimed.

Alex had a hard time listening to her friend’s compliments and words of support. Her mind buzzed with what it meant. Was this really happening? Had they really beaten Viktor? Her heart had not hoped that this moment would truly come. 

Thomas brushed his hand against her pulling her attention. His eyes were bright and filled with hope, a rare emotion from him. 

“I don’t even know what to say,” Alex admitted, turning her focus back to the group. 

“Well…you might want to figure that out quick,” Seth offered, pointing out the window. Outside her gated driveway, dozens of reporters were already crowding the area. 

“We should probably go talk to them,” Alex suggested. “Thomas, Chris would you like to join me?”

“I’d consider it an honor,” Chris smiled. 

“Once more unto the breach…” Thomas rallied their already high spirits.

Alex slipped her hand in Thomas’s as she smiled up at him. She felt him initially pull away before relaxing into her touch. 

Exhilaration filled the three of them as they made their way out to meet the press. They had done the impossible. They had helped an under-the-radar period drama overpower a box office titan. 

As Chris began to open the front door, Alex hung back a moment. She turned into Thomas and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. She hovered a moment relishing his warm breath. “Thank you for believing in me. Thank you for keeping your promise to protect me.”

Thomas cupped her face in his hand. “I do not feel as though I have done anything to be worthy of your gratitude, but it has been my privilege having you helm this film.”

“Ready?” Chris called back to them.

Alex pressed her lips to Thomas’s once more before following Chris out the door. 

As soon as the three of them stepped outside, the reporters started shouting questions. For the first time in a while, Alex wasn’t afraid. It was finally time to set the record straight to take back her narrative. It hadn’t been an easy road these last few months, but she was grateful for the new friendships and relationships that had come from it all. She was thankful to Francis Stewart for teaching her to be her own hero.


End file.
